Super Pixl World
Super Pixl World is the fourth game featuring Pixls. They have to save another Pixl from Count Bleck... THE AGONY... Story One day, Tippi and Carrie arrived in a hot air balloon. Dashell gives Tippi a cape, and then they fly off. Then, when they come back, they figure out only one thing... Carrie has been kidnapped by Count Bleck!!!!!!!!!! They venture off to unknown lands to save Carrie from the evil Count Bleck. The Journey unveils Yoshi's Island Tippi and Dashell go to Yoshi's Island and find a friend named Yoshi. They also find a Yellow Switch Palace. They go through the place, and then fight Iggy Koopa, fellow friend brainwashed by Count Bleck. They knock him into the lava, and save one of Yoshi's friends. Donut Plains Tippi and Dashell find the Cape Feather, and discover that Ghost Houses exist. They also find the Green Switch Palace. They find Morton Koopa sooner or later, and then fight him. He disappears in a poof of smoke. They find another Yoshi friend. Vanilla Dome Tippi and Dashell find the Red Switch Palace, and kill Lemmy Koopa. They rescue another friend. Twin Bridges Tippi and Dashell kill Ludwig von Koopa. Forest of Illusion Tippi and Dashell find the Blue Switch Palace, and kill Roy Koopa and save another friend. Chocolate Island Tippi and Dashell kill Wendy Koopa and save another friend. Valley of Count Bleck Tippi and Dashell pwn up Larry Koopa and save another friend. Then they beat up Count Bleck and rescue Carrie. End credits roll, and a peaceful end screen shows right after. Star World It's unlockable by killing Big Boo in a Ghost House. Levels STAR WORLD 1 STAR WORLD 2 STAR WORLD 3 STAR WORLD 4 STAR WORLD 5, where you'll unlock Special World. Special World It's a SPECIAL world! Levels # Flipside # Sammer's Kingdom # Overthere Stair # The Underwhere # The Bitlands # Gloam Valley # Gap of Crag # theultimatecudge! Prologues for Koopalings defeat Iggy Koopa - Tippi has defeated the demented Iggy Koopa in Castle 1. They rescued Yoshi's friend. They head off to Donut Plains now. Morton Koopa - Tippi has beaten up Morton Koopa junior in Castle 2. They rescued another of Yoshi's friends. Mario heads off to Vanilla Dome. Lemmy Koopa - Tippi has owned Lemmy Koopa in Castle 3 and saved another Yoshi friend. Now they head off to Twin Bridges. What would become of Carrie? Tippi will discover... soon. Ludwig von Koopa - Ludwig von Koopa has made his last piano song as Tippi owns him and saves one of Yoshi's friends. Now, they head off to the Forest of Illusion. Tippi has to use her brain to solve the perplexing puzzles of this Forest of Illusion. Roy Koopa - As Tippi owns Roy Koopa, he saves another friend. Now they have to go to the dangerous (yet tasty) Chocolate Island! Wendy Koopa - Wendy Koopa has sung her swan song as Tippi rescues another friend and goes to the Valley of Count Bleck. What would happen to Carrie? Tippi wondered. She went into it... Larry Koopa - Larry Koopa has been epically owned by Tippi! Another friend gets rescued! Now Tippi heads off to Castle Bleck to save Carrie!!! SMW Larry.png|Larry Koopa. SMW Wendy.png|Wendy Koopa. SMW Ludwig.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa. SMW Morton.jpg|Morton Koopa. SMW Lemmy.png|Lemmy Koopa. SMW Iggy.jpeg|Iggy Koopa. SMW Roy.png|Roy Koopa. Carrie.PNG|Carrie. Dashell.png|Dashell. Tippi.png|Tippi. Trivia Those are the same lands from Super Paper Mario, Super Pixls, and Super Pixl Kart. Category:Video Games Dottie, Super Paper Mario, or Cudge are not included in this pack.